An aircraft generally includes an exhaust system for expelling hot exhaust gases in a safe and efficient manner. Exhaust gases may reach temperatures of greater than 450 degrees Fahrenheit and are likely to cause damage or disruption to objects that they may be directed to when expelled. For example, hot air around an aircraft tail boom or aircraft rotors may cause the structures to weaken and may affect performance. Further, exhaust systems are typically designed with plumbing to expel exhaust aft of equipment inlets, particularly the engine inlet, so that the exhaust is not re-ingested into the equipment.